Remnant of the green beast
by OgamiRei-kun
Summary: A one-shot of Rock Lee from Konoha to Remnant It is set during the end of Volume 3 of RWBY Rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

Taking the slash destined to Blake from Adam, while fighting Lee thought about his lifes.

 _ _Hachimon Tonkou: Seimon Kai!__

The color of his skin changed to red, surprising both Adam and Blake; his wound started closing fast enough to be seen at naked eye

 _ _He recalled his youth, in the elemental nations, when he started training under Gai-sensei, with the others that thought of him as useless; he recalled his fight against Gaara, that nearly killed him even after using the Ura Renge. He recalled the surgery where he had only the fifty percent chance of getting out alive.__

 _ _Hachimon Tonkou: Shomon Kai!__

fast enough to disappear, he moved in front of Adam, where he gave him a hook on the chin and sending him flying, unfortunately, he thought, his Aura protected his life.

 _ _His mind recalled how Gai-sensei was ready to sacrifice his life to kill Madara; how Naji, his rival, was ready to sacrifice his life to protect the life of his cousin and Naruto, and how instead died not as a ninja, but for old age, as a father.__

 _ _Hachimon Tonkou: Tomon Kai!__

Reappearing again in front of Adam he grabbed his neck with newfound strength, then he pulled, snapping it. Immediatly after that he was gone again, manifesting and instantly killing a Grimm that was going to slash the unconscious Yang

 _ _He recalled how he was reborn as a faunus, in a world of aura and semblances, with his pitiful chakra, and his hell training to be able to protect his friend and family. He recalled the day when he failed, his village was destroyed by Grimms, and his uselessness against them__ _._

"Hug her tight, we are going to be fast!" he said to the crying Blake, putting the two girls under his arm and grabbing the detached limb

Seeing the pain on his face she immediatly nodded, taking a mental note of asking him later about his burst of energy

'I will wait for the enemies to be near the group before opening the next, it will be easier' he thought, running with them

It was easy to find the group, be it White Fang or Grimms they were both attracted by the group of terrified people. Lee slipped through them killing only when necessary, to conserve both energy and his body intact

Arriving in the square, he immediatly manifested in front of professor Bartholomew and Weiss, leaving them agape with his display.

"Take care of them,Yang need emergency surgery for the arm I will take with me the highest number of Grimms in the grave" he said gently placing the girls and the arm on the floor, before turning his head to look at the incoming figure of Ruby. After exhaling a breath of relief seeing that she was fine he jumped, leaving her too astonished with his speed.

 _ _He recalled when he arrived on Vale, his newfound Semblance, the racism, his sparring with Ruby and his admission at Signal thanks to Qrow; his encounter with Ozpin, and the test that reminded him of the forest of death. His new friends, Yang, always ready to spar with him; Blake, so beautiful with her cat ears, Ren that reminded him of Sasuke; Nora, a girl with a pure heart but with hits as heavy as Sakura; Jaune that he confused with Naruto; and Pyyrha that approached Jaune like Hinata. He recalled his first hate for his team CRDL, and the punishments he received for beating them. He recalled his Vow of protecting them, full of determination!__

" _ _Hachimon Tonkou: Kaimon Kai!__ _" he roared; a green glow covered his skin and an immense pressure escaped from his body, pushing away the Grimms flying near him_

High in the sky, higher that even than the tower of the accademy, he concentrated, isolating his mind from the burning pain of his body and recalling the skill he learned from his teacher on his past life

 _"Asakujaku!" he roared: like a Peacock awakening in the morning, he started hitting the air, bursting it in flames and creating a burning wheel, slowly at first, and then faster and faster, adapting his body and mind to the new sensation and pain._

The Boarbatusks, the beowolfs, the androids, the majority of the white fang and some Ursa minor were killed, but even with a wisp of consciousness remaining he was able to understand that he would be exausted before killing everyone

'Sensei please give me strength' his aura and chakra intertwined breaking through the seventh tenketsu!

 _"_ _ _Hachimon Tonkou: Kyōmon Kai!__ _" a blue aura exploded from his body making him visible even from the city of Vale._

 _"FEEL THE FLAMES OF MY YOUTH!" he roared again. Like a phoenix bathing in flames he started hitting the air again, stronger, faster, bursting it in a bright rain of cathartic flames_

The flames, driven by his telekinesis further enhanced by the first two gates, started immediatly to kill every kind of enemy present with the exception of the Dragon, like a rain of flaming meteors, giving at the same time hope to the terrified citizens

After dealing with the minions he was going to use the Daytime Tiger to deal with the Grimm dragon when a silver halo of light exploded from the tower, petrifying it.

'Hachimon Tonkou?! No, the feeling is different' he thought feeling waves of pain coursing through his whole body

'So I am not the only one with a secret' focusing his sight on the top of the tower was able to see that Ruby was the one that exploded in the blinding light before falling inconscious, while a red dressed girl was immediatly taken away by a Nevermore bleeding from her face. He then gazed at the motionless dragon, before coughing blood, sensing that it was still alive.

Resisting the temptation of falling unconscious for the bone-piercing pain he landed on the nearly empty square, before sprinting with an acceptable speed over the buildings towards the tower.

He know well the worst abilty of Grimms, after all, he thought, that was the reason his village was invaded ' _fucking Nevermores..._ '

Arrived in front of the tower he leaped to the ground, only to immediatly kick the air to dodge a scythe coming to his direction. He was now able to see four people ahead the door of the tower, the headmistress, a half-robotic man, Weiss and surprisingly Uncle Qrow.

Seeing that the four were wary of him and of the energy he radiated he decided to give them a short summary of the events "Uncle Qrow Ruby is unconscious on the top alone, I am going to kill the dragon before exhaling my last breath" he screamed before kicking again the air moving toward the walls of the tower leaving three people agape and one worried to death

'Fuck the secrecy' he thought before running on the wall toward the top with his nearly exausted chakra.

There he was welcomed with ruins and melted gears, everything seemed quiet but he dared not to relax as otherwise he would fall unconscious. He moved carefully in front of Ruby before catching a few breaths; enough to squeeze a little more energy from his body, but not enough to relax.

Sensing the sound of someone cutting the wind he understood that someone was rapidly coming up, and he moved his hands to the stance he saw once from his teacher, before releasing every inch of energy in his body in an istant

"HIRUDORA! ROAR, MY YOUTH!" He screamed, sensing every muscle still intact in his body snapping and his bones cracking under the enormous stress; in front of him, a silver tiger-head as big as the dragon was released, breaking through everything in his path, be it the floor of the tower, the statue, the dragon inside, or some innocent building on his way

 _"_ _ _My job is done; it seems that this time I will join you all, Sensei!"__ _with a small smile on his face he whispered gazing at the approaching ground, before falling unconscious_


	2. Announcement Chap 2

As asked I started last week writing a second chapter for this story.

Please understand that I wrote this as a One-shot, so I didn't plan the far future after the battle of Beacon, only the near future and some events in the past.

So, this chapter will reveal his present condition and on some waves made in the past and present in the world of Remnant from the mere presence of Lee, possibly with some detailed flashback as requested.

I am not going to complain if you use my story as fundation to write your own story; if you do however please PM me the link, as I would love to read some story with MCs different from Naruto ( specially Lee; I loved him).

ETA is the seventh of January, as I doubt I can manage before the New Year, but before the 15th January.

Happy Christmas;

Ogami Rei


	3. Chapter 2

_The first thing Lee saw when he opened his eyes was darkness_

"Ah...so I am dead" He reasoned.

Not only there was nothing but darkness around him, but even _under_ him.

He was not standing. He was floating in the dark space.

Then the questions stuck his mind; How was Yang? Have they been able to save her life? Has she lost her arm? How about Ruby? Was she safe? She was so similar to Ten Ten...

How about his team? Where they safe? Another question was whispered in his hear; would they even cry his death?

"Well" He exhaled "This life was short, but I do not regret it. At last I died in the most youthful way."

"Neji-kun? Shiba-san? Are you there?" He called out "Gai-sensei? Hokage-sama? Is someone here?"

"Do you want to be dead this badly? How disappointing" A voice called out from behind him "to think that I hoped you would save that world"

Rock Lee turned, and immediately recognized the figure that was floating towards him

"W-Why are you here? What do you mean with that?!" He cried out indignantly.

* * *

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep

"Hurry up, give him 1.5 cl of dust infused aphanedine, he has irregular beat, we are losing him and we can't risk shocking him; J. what is the diagnosis?" A man dressed in light green said to the second, dressed completely in white.

"Vajo, his bones are nearly all broken or cracked, his arms are basically mangled, major blood loss, snapped tendons and damaged ligaments, his hands have nearly lost their muscles, his veins have been subjected to incredible pressures, there is a there is a risk of having to amputate a foot. A lung is punctured and a secondary circulatory system is visible, but it is strange, and completely empty." He sighed

"He is basically impossible, I honestly do not understand how he is still alive" the second man answered with wide eyes.

The first one, Vajo, was shocked too; but he immediately regained his cool, feeling the immense burden such a person placed on his shoulders.

"It does not matter. We must absolutely patch him up, at the moment every person that is not hating Faunus for what the White Fang did is praising him for his talent and sacrifice. If he dies under our hands because of carelessness we may as well kill ourself. We can send money requests to cure him to the CCTS, and we may even became famous"

* * *

The creator of ninshu looked intently in his eyes.

"When I first conceived the idea of saving the world you are now in, Remnant, I summoned Naruto in his dream. One and only one person had to be choosen to be sent reborn there, and after explaining the rules of this world the boy immediately decided on you. I first wanted to send the Thunder God, but you know what he said?"

"He said "Indeen, my father is strong, but even against such creatures you do not need overwhelming power, but overwhelming spirit, capable of destroy every problem on his way"; I, the one that created Ninshu to spread Peace and love, failed this once to see the true nature of the problem, and decided to react to violence with were the perfect candidate, born without talents, you managed to acquire such power with hard work and patience."

The _Rikudō Sennin_ closed his eyes and exaled, before revealing a sad expression.

"And yet I see you bend at the first problem, accepting your death after the first fight".

The once green beast of Konoha then answered in rage, tears on his eyes "FIRST PROBLEM? FIRST PROBLEM? I was born a reject on my own town because of my race, when I first obtained respect my family and my friends were exterminated by Grimms while I was powerless to help. I trained, I trained so much that I had to go to the hospital to heal, and when I was admitted to Beacon I stayed with companions that depised me for my inheritance. To protect those dear to me I revealed my power, and saved the ENTIRE CITY OF VALE while dying. What more do you expect from me?!"

"And what of your heart?" The sage cut in

"...What?" Plainly confused Lee replied

"Your heart, your motivation. The terrifying flame that was in you, capable of burning even your enemy with your spirit. That wanderful surce of power that made you possible to reach such level. In your whole speech, never once you talked about your flame of Youth."

* * *

When the Airship landed on Vale, Ruby left her father there and nearly literally flew to the Hospital. It was not only for her sister, that was still under observation for the arm that they miraculously reconnect to her body, God bless Dust-infused medicines, but for her friend Lee too.

When they where at Signal they often talked and sparred together, specially because of his unusual knowledge about throwing weapons and unharmed combat, but time divided them, and when they met again on Beacon she nearly did not recognize him. He was...different, while still training like mad, he was not as hyperactive, and stopped even throwing challenges like he did before.

A red blur steped in the hospital, and dodging on a way that he would have made past-Lee proud, he reached the Occupational Therapy and slowed down to ask a nurse about her sister.

"Yang xiao long? Yes she is on the last door on the right" Jasmine, the faint blonde nurse answered with a smile

"Thank you" Ruby said, but got immediately called back

"If you enter, can you ask her to keep her voice down? The patients on the nearly rooms complained about the level of the voices" Ruby bashfully looked away "Ah, and do not run on the hallways" Her now more strict voice called out again.

Hugh, she was seen her.

Ruby walked in front of the room, but quickly passed the door, Yang and uncle Qrow were really loud, it was normal that someone complained.

As the first person she wanted to visit was busy she decided to see how was Lee. Even if later her sister would pester her that she went to visit a boy before coming for her, what her father said about his condition was really worrying.

* * *

"My flame is still there, ever-burning, like Gai-sensei said. It is that that made me persevere, suffer to gain strengh to protect, taking hits from my leader to lessen his rage for what the White Fang did to his granfather."

The eyes of Hagoromo softened "It appears that I too owe you an apology. At first your passion was pure, but such hopes where a too heavy burden for you to carry. Your passion was tinged with despair, and later, with hate"

His face was regretful "We did not ask your opinion, we merely stranded you on another planet, with an impossible dream to archieve, and several trials awaiting you since birth. Child, I am really sorry"

Tears started straming down from Rock Lee eyes like from a broken Dam

"There is no need to apologize Kami-sama!" SNIFF Still crying Lee said sobbing, regaining his vigor "This time I will definitely save this world! I treated my friends like a burden, and even while helping them it was to make them less useless. I am ashamed of myself!" SNIFF

"There are many people that can beat me, but I definitely will lot lose to myself. Yosh! I will surpass my previous life self, or I will make a thousand push-up and run twenty kilometers without stopping. And if I can't do that, I will try doing a thousand and five hundred push-ups, before running for thirty-two kil-" Started saying Lee, with flames dancing in his eyes

"That is relieving" Interrupted the Sage with a wry smile. "I am happy that you found yourself again. The next time we will meet I hope it will be in more pleasant circumstances."

* * *

Skipping past the Nutrition and Dietetics sector she arrived to the Physiotherapist ward, where she started again searching for her friend

BANG

A loud noise reverberated, and quickly searching for the source she met Cardin, that with his minions Dove and Russel was threatening a young man.

"Cardin what are you doing here? Are your here for Lee?" Ruby asked

Cardin looked away from the young man, that took advantage of the opportunity to run away "Hey Shortie are you here for your boyfriend? They held him in this room all this week" He said, indicating a door behind his back.

Ruby pulled up her hood, before blushing "He is NOT my boyfriend!" she cried out, making the group laugh "He is merely a an old friend. What were you doing to that boy before? This is an hospital, you can't beat people here!"

"He said that Lee should have died because he was a freak, so we were 'testing' him to see if he was a valid replacement, he is already here so he do not need to pay the transport to come to the Hospital" He said amused, but with a dangerous glint on his eyes

"You-He- Still you can't beat him in this place!"Ruby said, before continuing surprising the trio "You should have lead him in a alley, there you can give a more complete evaluation!"

Even her has a bottom line, and the last events were giving her really bad thoughts.

* * *

Seeing that the God of shinobi was going to disappear the now reborn Green Beast asked a last question: "If it is not a problem, can I meet Gai-sensei? I want to apologize for having betrayed his teachings"

His interlocutor disappeared, but his voice reverberated again. "You do not have to worry about that child. While his body was damaged, his life force was replenished by the Yang symbol I gave Naruto, while you in your youth had a surgery that damaged your longevity, he is still alive. Live well and fully, and when you will meet here you will be able to shadow your mistake with your success! Live long, child!"

Lee started sobbing once again, before all went white around him.

* * *

"Ruby, even if you sell cookies for a year you will not help him with the medical bill, it is too large. Weiss said that she has a plan to help, and even Blake wrote that a lot of Faunus would donate something to help, he is famous!

"Yosh" Lee said waking up with tears still running down his cheeks, before trying to raise his back still talking still completely unaware of the three people that fell silent when he opened his eyes

"I slept enough, I should try to do at last twenty abdominal crunches in two hours, if I can't do that i will do Wall Sitting for five hours, if I still can't then I will-"

"Hey Ruby, it is true that you visited a boy before coming to meet me? Should I feel jealous"

The door opened, revealing Yang wi a strange metal object on her arm. Finally Lee noticed the three people staring at him dumbstruck. Specially a certain red dressed girl, that had tears on her eyes that were bigger than dinner plates

"LEE, YOU RETURNED!" She screamed, before teleporting on his side and giving him a strong hug

"Ugh" He cried out in pain, making Ruby shrunk away with a mortified look "sorry" she said, sorry for giving him pain

"No, it is me that should apologize, mine was not the behavior of a friend"

"COUGH" Lee and Ruby looked away, only to meet the eyes of a man with blonde hair like Yang, and with a very menacing look at the moment.

"Tai, he just survived a serious injury, he is merely happy to meet her again" A red eyed man that smelled of Alcohol interceded, calming him but glaring himself at the boy

"Hey Lee, you stayed here for over ten days, aren't you sick of staying in the hospital?" Yang said, trying a new joke "Do you understand it? sick of the hospital?"

Four pair of eyes immediately drilled on hers """"YANG""""

* * *

 _ **Hello, Author here.**_

 _ **Please review and comment about this short-story.**_

 _ **If you find errors I will be happy to correct.**_

 _ **I wanted to publish this before, but since the new year every member of my family fell sick and it is really hard to write with this headache.**_

 _ **If you want to write a full story from this feel free;**_

 _ **I am going to remove the announcement tomorrow probably, it is already midnight and I am still sick.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and Happy New Year!**_


End file.
